


i've seen the way you look at me when you think i don't notice

by FabulousDarling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousDarling/pseuds/FabulousDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "i've seen the way you look at me when you think i don't notice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've seen the way you look at me when you think i don't notice

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to add all my fics onto ao3. If you'd like to leave me a prompt find me at grifffins on tumblr!

“Okay, something’s going on. And don’t try to lie to me. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
Marcus sighs, because she’s right at the end of the day. He’s got something on his mind, something that’s been, well, eating at him.  
But he’s not sure she’s ready. They’ve been taking things slow, always slow, because there’s just so much between them at this point. There are so, so many bumps they’ve been through; two steps forward and four steps back. It has been a long, hard battle and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, this may be the thing that pushes them back as well.  
So he hasn’t said a thing. He should have known better of course. It’s Abby for one and she’s damn good.  
She’s always been damn good.  
“Marcus, come on. It’s driving me crazy.”  
He believes it. He almost wants to laugh, but he also knows how tenacious she is. How determined. He knows she will find ways to pester him and more importantly, he’ll find ways to pester him.  
“It can’t be that scary,” she says on a laugh. “After everything we’ve been through you can’t tell me anything worse.”  
He’s not so sure about that. He’s not so sure she’s wrong either.  
“I want us to move in together.”  
Silence greets his confession until he manages to gather the courage to look up at her and the stunned look on her face. Stunned and joyful.  
“You idiot.”  
He actually has to dodge the hand that reaches out for him.  
“I have been freaking out! You had me sure you were going to… I don’t know.” She huffs. “You’re such an idiot, Marcus Kane. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's short i know! Any mistakes it's because it's 2am and i'm ill :/


End file.
